Harry Potter y las civilizaciones de la antigüedad
by nightdevil
Summary: harry potter acaba de volver de su quinto año le esperan grandes aventuras y tambien se desvelaran grandes misterios que el no sabia, ¿¿que seran? Entren y descubranlo PORFAVOR dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **__antes de empezar debo decir que no controlo la propiedad de Harry Potter solo soy un simple lector que le gusta mucho la historia y quiere perpetuar al joven mago. Este es mi primer fic espero que os guste PORFAVOR déjenme reviews si lo quieren mándenme un e-mail a mi correo._

Harry Potter y las cuatro civilizaciones de la antigüedad

Capitulo 1

En un día caluroso de verano a las afueras de Surrey se podía ver un coche plateado pasando por las calles en dirección a Privet Drive. En el se encontraba una familia de cuatro personas.

El padre un hombre en el asiento del conductor entre rubio y castaño y voluminoso se podía ver que el era el cabeza de familia. Al lado suyo en el asiento del co-piloto una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana preocupada de que nadie los vieran. En los asientos traseros se encontraban dos jóvenes entre 15 y 16 años uno de ellos estaba jugando al ultimo modelo de una consola que había salido parecía un chico fuerte y en verdad si que lo era ya que este chico formaba parte del club de boxeo de su colegio. El otro chico era mas reservado solo miraba por la ventana al vacio se podía notar que este chico estaba muy triste mas bien destrozado ya que este chico era nada mas ni nada menos que Harry Potter.

Para el resto de su familia este chico no era más que un cero a la izquierda y no les importaba lo que le pasara, es mas ellos deseaban que ese chico desapareciera de sus vidas, eso fue durante 15 años no paraban de maltratarle y esclavizarlo. Pero ya no, se habían dado cuenta de que lo habían tratado muy mal y que no se merecía ese tratamiento y en especial porque el había sufrido mas que nadie en todo este mundo.

Harry Potter era un mago y no uno cualquiera era uno muy poderoso solo que el no lo sabia. El atendía a un colegio de magia llamado Hogwarts y en ese colegio se había hecho amigo con dos personas Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger ellos se vieron involucrados a detener a Voldemort para ayudar a Harry. Se puede decir que Harry es un mago fuera de lo común y lo es ya que el es el único que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, y también el único que ha tenido que soportar la muerte de sus padres, se su guardián Sirius Black y de su amigo Cedric Diggory todo por culpa de Voldemort y por eso juró que el le mataría en venganza de todo los que habían muerto por su culpa.

Bueno nuestra historia empieza aquí en el numero cuatro de Prive Drive. El coche paró en la entrada de una casa con un jardín esplendido parecía que un profesional lo había hecho. Al salir del coche Harry noto algo raro en sus tíos habían bajado del coche y lo ¡estaban esperando en la puerta! Nunca habían echo eso ni tampoco se creyó que Dudley, su primo, le estaba cogiendo el baúl esto no era propio de los Dursleys. Ellos siempre le habían odiado y no creía que podían cambiar. Pero eso no era cierto los Dursleys sabia por lo que Harry había pasado y estaban arrepentidos por eso habían decidido empezar a tratarle mejor.

Harry sorprendido se fue a su cuarto y se echo a la cama en cuanto toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido. Dudley pasaba por el cuarto de Harry y noto que se había quedado dormido y entonces entró al cuarto y tapo a Harry con una manta para que no cogiera frio. Mientras Harry estaba soñando estaba en un lugar maravilloso estaba en un prado todo de verde bajo un cielo azul y un sol radiante que proporcionaba un calor especial que hacia que Harry se sintiera muy relajado. Entonces se quedo tumbado mirando al cielo cuando percibió que alguien se le acercaba se levanto y miro a su alrededor y vio una figura vestida de blanco con una barba blanca y muy larga andando hacia el. Cuando llego esta misteriosa persona se paro y le dijo:

―"_Harry, debes escucharme con atención, no hay mucho tiempo, mira tiempos oscuros y terrible se acercan debo decirte que el día de mas poder mágico del año, para ti, tu familia se volverá a unir. No te culpes por la muerte de tu padrino pues tú sabes muy bien como yo que no fue tu culpa. Recuerda que ya no eres un niño chico eres un hombre debes saber que vas a recibir nuevos poderes y deberás aprender a controlarlos. No eches a tus amigos de tu vida atráelos no te separes de ellos en especial una chica que sabes que te gusta. Te confesare que a ella tu también le gustas mucho, estáis destinados a estar juntos a si que no luches contra ello._

_Me voy espero que te haya aclarado algunas cosas. Bueno adiós, ah y dale otra oportunidad a tus tíos de verdad que están arrepentidos."_

Pero esto no le había aclarado nada mas bien había causado mas preguntas dentro de el. Harry antes de que la figura se fuese por completo le grito:

―"_¿Te volveré a ver?"_

La figura no contesto solo se limito a sonreír y luego desapareció por completo.

Después de este extraño incidente Harry se despertó y vio que alguien le había tapado entonces entendió lo que la figura le había dicho sobre sus tíos.

Bajo a la cocina y vio como su tía preparaba la cena se sentó a la mesa y espero a que le sirvieran la cena. Cinco minutos después se colapso al suelo provocando el pánico en sus tíos y en su primo que no sabían que le pasaba solo intentaban reanimarlo pero era imposible no había forma de conseguirlo.

Mientras en la cabeza de Harry podía escuchar una discusión entre varias personas:

―"_¿Por qué lo hiciste? nos prometiste que lo podríamos hacer nosotros cuando el cumpliera los 17 años, no es justo no deberías haberlo hecho."_ Dijo una voz femenina que le resultó muy familiar a Harry.

―"_No tenia otra opción tu hijo acaba de perder a Sirius y estaba a punto de entrar en una depresión, no tenia opción debía hacerlo."_ Dijo la otra voz que era igual que la de la figura que habló con Harry antes.

―"_Ella tiene razón Merlin no tenias derecho a hacerlo."_ Dijo una nueva voz.

―"_Debíamos ser nosotros quien se lo debíamos decir a Harry, por algo somos sus padres."_

No esto podía ser, pensó Harry Merlin fue quien le hablo antes en su sueño no se lo podía creer. Solo había una forma de comprobarlo así que hablando a su mente preguntó:

―"_¿Mamá, papá sois vosotros?" _

En otro lugar del mundo en un enorme castillo en un lugar ilocalizable se encontraba un anciano con barba y pelo blanco y con unas gafas de media luna leyendo unos pergaminos cuando de repente se levantó y alzo su varita de esta salió un fénix plateado que voló hasta llegar al despacho de una mujer vestida de verde con gorro de bruja sentado en su escritorio escribiendo unas cartas. Cuando el fénix llegó al despacho se escucho una voz que dijo:

―"_Minerva prepárate que vamos a ver a Harry."_

Esta en un tiempo record se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea espolvoreando unos polvos unas llamas verdes irrumpieron y la mujer dijo solo dos palabras Albus Dumbledore y desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**_ antes de leer este capi por favor léanse el capi anterior ya que hice unos cambios. Muchas gracias._

Capitulo 2

―" _¿Mamá, papá sois vosotros? ¿Qué está pasando, no entiendo nada? _Dijo Harry.

―" _Lo sentimos mucho Harry pero no podemos decirte nada solo que te queremos mucho. Tienes que ser paciente debes esperar a que llegue el día indicado, entonces y solo entonces se revelaran los secretos de nuestra familia ocultados. Hasta que llegue ese día debes ser paciente y esperar pronto volveremos a verte._ Dijo la voz de su madre.

―" _Harry siento mucho tener que hacer esto pero deberás olvidar todo lo que has oído ahora." _

― _Mamá no te vayas necesito que estés conmigo por favor no te vayas._ Dijo Harry casi llorando.

―"_Obliviate" _Dijo calmadamente la voz de Merlin.

Entonces todo se volvió negro. De repente sintió un calambre que le recorría todo el cuerpo, se sintió paralizado y decidió abrir los ojos. Una luz brillante le daba en los ojos y le cegaba la vista, soltó un quejido e intentó taparse los ojos con un brazo pero se lo bajaron y movieron la luz no si antes inspeccionarle las pupilas.

Entonces escuchó la voz de su tía Petunia preguntándole:

―" _Oh, Harry ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

―"_No se, ¿Dónde estoy?, contestó Harry_

―"_Estás en el Hospital Leatherhead. Te trajeron aquí cuando no te despertabas en casa, al venir de camino tu corazón se paró y tuvieron que reanimarte con el desfibrilador."_

Mientras le decía todo esto le pasó un sobre a escondidas y le susurró al oído:

―"_Intentaré sacar a los médicos de aquí cuando se vayan lee esta carta, no la leas antes, debes marcharte o tu secreto podría ser desvelado"_

A duras penas su tía consiguió que los médicos se marchasen, solo cuando les dijo que dejaran a Harry un ratito solo para calmarse aceptaron irse.

Cuando los médicos se fueron Harry noto que estaba en una habitación, le habían conectado a un monitor para monitorizar su pulso cardiaco y que le habían puesto sueros intravenosos. Entonces abrió el sobre y vio que había una carta y también su varita. Decidió leer la carta y guardo la varita debajo de su almohada. En la carta ponía:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Siento mucho que te encuentres en esta situación pero no sabíamos que hacer, mayormente porque no hemos podido comunicarnos bien durante 15 años. No sabíamos como contactar con ninguno de tus amigos ni con alguien del mundo mágico. Solo sabemos que algo te ha pasado y me parece que es algo mágico porque no es algo de nuestro mundo. Cuando te colapsaste en la cocina empezaste a tener unos síntomas muy raros: empezaste a brillar, a levitar, estabas gritando agónicamente no había forma de calmarte no sabíamos que hacer. Entonces paraste de gritar, de brillar y de levitar y otra vez te desmallaste y entonces decidimos llamar a una ambulancia, cuando veníamos de camino tu corazón se paro y tuvieron que reanimarte como ya te he dicho. _

_Ahora no te puedes quedar aquí no se lo que te pasa y si pasará otra vez debes mandar un aviso urgente a tus amigos para que vengan a recogerte debes ser tratado por el mundo mágico._

_Te quiero tu tía Petunia."_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta se dio cuenta de que los Dursleys de verdad que querían cambiar. Ahora solo había un problema no sabia como podría mandar un mensaje urgente a sus amigos, tenia que encontrar una forma de hacerlo y rápido ya que sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. De repente se acordó de lo que dijo Dumbledore en su oficina:

―"_Los miembros de la orden tienen métodos especiales para contactar entre ellos"._

Tenia que contactar con alguien de la orden y rápido. Llamó con el mando a una enfermera y pidió que viniera su tía, cuando llegó le dijo.

―" _Solo hay una forma que yo se para que mis amigos vengan a por mi tienes que decirle a la señora Figg que les cuente a mis amigos lo que ha pasado."_

―" _Vale Harry la llamare ahora mismo."_ Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de un teléfono

Cuando llegó a un teléfono marcó rápidamente el número de la señora Figg y se lo conto todo lo más rápido posible y también lo más calmadamente posible. Al terminar de hablar se aseguró de que lo había entendido y escuchó las instrucciones que le daba la señora Figg para sacar a Harry del hospital. Cuando acabó la conversación telefónica se dirigió al parking del hospital a esperar a que llegase la escolta de Harry. Pasaron dos minutos hasta que escuchó un leve _"Pop"_ y vio a tres figuras materializarse delante de ella. Las tres figuras se presentaron como: Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y Tonks. Se marcharon siguiendo a donde les dirigía Petunia Dursley.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry este estaba tumbado en su cama esperando que viniesen a por el. Esperaba que fuera pronto porque el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba y no sabía cuanto podría aguantar. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como dos sombras se le acercaban, solo se dio cuenta de ello después pero ya era muy tarde y una alzo mano y pronunció _Desmaius. _

El maleficio golpeo a Harry en todo el pecho y se desmayó, la otra sombra mientras saco una daga reluciente y la alzo con la intención de matar a Harry. Justo antes de llegar a clavarle la daga a Harry se escuchó una voz desde la puerta que dijo _"Expelliarmus" _ el hechizo le dio a la sombra y no le hizo nada, era como si no notara la presencia de Moody. Volvió a alzar la daga pero la otra sombra la detuvo y entonces profirió un grito estruendoso y desaparecieron.

Al irse las sombras los tres aurores corrieron hacia la cama de Harry y uno de ellos dijo _"Ennervate"_ esto hizo que Harry se despertase, al abrir los ojos el dolor de su pecho se intensificó hasta tal punto que no podía aguantarlo vio su mano y la vio resplandecer, entonces solo pudo decir dos palabras _"San Mungo"._

Al escuchar las palabras de Harry los tres aurores empezaron a preparar el traslado de Harry a San Mungo pero no seria fácil ya que Harry empezó a brillar tanto como el sol no sabían que pasaba y tenían que llevárselo lo más pronto posible al hospital. No tenían otra opción que crear un traslador hasta San Mungo se supone que eso seria ilegal y estaría quebrantando las normas pero esto era una situación de extrema urgencia convirtieron un vaso en un traslador e hicieron que los Dursleys se fueran con Harry Petunia cogió la varita de Harry y se la llevó con ella. Mientras Moody alzo la varita y dijo _"Expecto Patronum" _de su varita salió un águila completamente plateado y este se marchó volando por la ventana.

El águila voló por todo Surrey hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, a una casa que parecía que se iba a caer, había llegado a su primer destino, La Madriguera. Entro por la ventana y siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con toda la familia Weasley cenando a la mesa. Entonces habló la voz de Moody:

―"_Molly, Arthur debéis saber que algo raro le ha pasado a Harry ahora esta en San Mungo, no os voy a mentir no se lo que le ha pasado y sospecho que algo grave le esta pasando a Harry, este mensaje va ser comunicado a todos los miembros de la orden."_

Al terminar el mensaje el pánico se apoderó de los Weasley tenían que ir a San Mungo.

En otra parte del mundo en un bar/hostal llamado el Caldero Chorreante dos personas tenían una discusión:

―"_Albus ¿Por qué estamos aquí, no dijiste que íbamos a ver a Harry?_

―"_Si Minerva vamos a verlo pero no ahora no se porque pero debemos ir en su cumpleaños"_

― _¿Por qué me has traído a mi y no has venido tu solo?_

―" _Eso no lo se simplemente se que tienes que venir conmigo."_

Entonces entró el águila de Moody y le comunicó el mensaje a Dumbledore, al terminar de escuchar el mensaje este se levanto y dijo:

―"_Minerva cambio de planes nos vamos a San Mungo, tenemos que ayudar a Harry, pero vamos a ir en forma animaga para que podamos entrar a San Mungo. Así no tendremos a toda la prensa tras Harry si ves alguno del Profeta debes ahuyentarlo no debemos permitir que se acerquen a Harry como buitres a la carroña"._

―"_Vale yo te sigo"_

Al instante se levantaron ambos y se transformaron Minerva se transformó en un gato y Dumbledore en u fénix.

Ambos se fueron Minerva por tierra y Dumbledore por aire, así Dumbledore guiaba a Minerva y pronto habían llegado al hospital de todos los magos. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que tenían un problema había una gran multitud de personas en las puertas del hospital todas con cámaras y blocs de notas: eran periodistas. Estaban todos muy inquietos se les podía oír decir:

―"_¡__Ese__ era Harry Potter!" _

―" _¿Qué ha pasado no le habrán hecho daño?"_

―" _¿Quién habrá hecho tal cosa?_

―" _¿No habrá sido Quien Tu Ya Sabes, no?_

―"_Tiene que haber sido él solo él es capaz de cometer tal atrocidad ya no se conforma con matar sino que ahora tiene que destrozarle las vidas a sus victimas."_

―"_Minerva esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba, si se llegan a enterar de que Harry está en un estado critico todo el mundo mágico se desmoralizaría. Harry no solo es un chico es el único que mantiene unidas a las personas contra Voldemort."_ Dijo Dumbledore.

―"_Pero Albus debemos hacer algo, tenemos que hacer que se vayan". _Le suplicó McGonagall

―"_Ya se lo que haremos, debes conseguir que Alastor salga y que les diga que ellos están molestando y que se vayan sino lo hacen que detenga a varios de ellos y entonces todos los periodistas se irán. Yo mientras iré a distraerlos así tendrás una oportunidad de entrar al hospital."_

―"_Vale, así lo haré Albus."_

Entonces Dumbledore se transformó a su forma original y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del hospital. Casi de inmediato le reconocieron y le bombardearon con muchas preguntas como:

―"_¿Qué ha pasado profesor?"_

―"_¿Está muerto Harry Potter?"_

―"_¿Por qué ha venido usted?"_

―"_¿Por favor responda?"_

Entonces McGonagall tomó su oportunidad y entró en busca de Alastor Moody. Cinco minutos después Ojoloco Moody salió del hospital gritando:

―"_PERO QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON. SON UNA PANDILLA DE BUITRES NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTAN EN UN HOSPITAL Y SE NECESITA COLABORACIÓN POR PARTE DEL PÚBLICO. QUE QUERRIAN SI FUERA SU PROPIO HIJO EL QUE ESTUVIERA EN SAN MUNGO. LES GUSTARÍA QUE LA MITAD DE LA DELEGACIÓN PARA EL PROFETA ESTUVIERAN MOLESTANDOLES. LES DARÉ CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA MARCHARSE SINO SE VAN EN ESE TIEMPO EMPEZARÉ A ARRESTARLOS A TODOS._

―" _¿Y donde piensa encarcelarnos? Por si no se ha dado cuenta Azkaban ha quedado inutilizada desde que los dementores se escaparon y se unieron a Quien Tu Ya Sabes." _reclamó uno de los periodistas.

―"_Usted mismo lo ha dicho, el nuevo ministro de magia ha dado la orden de que a todo prisionero que cometa un delito grave será echado por el velo, y yo puedo hacer que esto parezca como un caso de peligro de la seguridad contra la privacidad de EL ELEGIDO. Esto bajo nueva orden, después de lo del año pasado, se ha considerado como delito extremo."_

Justo al terminar de decir esto todos enmudecieron y al instante desaparecieron. Al irse todos Ojoloco empezó a reírse si parar y dijo entre carcajadas:

―"_No me he divertido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora comprendo porque Remus, James y Sirius hacían tantas bromas en el colegio es tan divertido."_

―"_Ya te has divertido suficiente Alastor ahora llévanos con Harry"_ Dijo Dumbledore apareciendo ante ellos.

―"_Seguidme por favor"_

Siguieron a Alastor por el hospital pasaron por delante de muchas habitaciones pero no se paraban en ninguna Dumbledore rezaba para que no se lo hubieran llevado a la ultima sala. Seguían andando en silencio cada paso que daban más asustado se quedaba Dumbledore. Al fin se pararon pero no en una habitación cualquiera era la última habitación en la cual traían a los pacientes con las enfermedades más extremas y con enfermedades nunca vistas: _La Habitación Merlin._

Entraron a la habitación vieron la cama de Harry rodeado por un montón de pelirrojos/as una de ellas le cogía la mano y le susurraba al oído:

―"_Harry cariño se fuerte debes despertar."_

Entonces Dumbledore se acercó a la cama de Harry y vio al chico tendido en ella sudando mucho y revolviéndose como si estuviera en una pesadilla en la que no podía salir. Se alejo de la cama y se dirigió al mendimago que estaba de guardia y le preguntó:

―" _¿Saben ya lo que le pasa?_

―"_No ha sido posible profesor es el primer caso que tenemos como ese. Al principio pesamos que se trataba de un caso de posesión pero ningún, contra-maleficio sirvió intentamos usar la legeremancia para expulsar al poseedor pero no estaba siendo poseído. Entonces pensamos que se debía a algún caso raro de inestabilidad mágica pero los hechizos que usamos no daban resultado. Hemos pensado que se debe a algún encantamiento de artes oscuras que no conocíamos, así que no sabemos que hacer._

―"_Es una suerte de que yo tenga a mi disposición un maestro de las artes oscuras."_ Dijo Dumbledore.

Acto seguido apareció Dobby el elfo, este se dirigió al profesor:

―"_Me llamo señor"_

―"_Si Dobby debes volver a Hogwarts y traerme a Severus, rápido"_

Acto seguido el elfo desapareció y unos momentos después apareció ante ellos le figura de Severus Snape.

―"_Dime Albus que ha pasado"_

―"_Algo le ha pasado a Harry no sabemos que es ayúdanos"_

En seguida Snape se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Harry, hizo que todos se apartaran de la cama y se pusieran detrás de él. Alzo su varita y dijo:

―"_Revelatio maleficius Obscure"_

Al terminar de pronunciar el hechizo se vio como Harry empezaba a irradiar una tenue luz roja. Snape se enmudeció a la vez que Dumbledore hacia lo mismo, el resto miraban a los dos magos con caras de perplejidad.

―" _¿Albus, que le pasa?"_ preguntó una muy preocupada Petunia Dursley

―"_Algo que no me esperaba, resulta que Harry está siendo afectada por una criatura mágica oscura"_

―" _¿Pero cual Albus? ¿De qué nos sirve saber que a Harry le está haciendo esto una criatura si no sabemos cual es? _Preguntó Molly esta vez.

―"_Primero deben describirme los síntomas que Harry sufrió hasta ahora"_

Petunia entonces le explicó los síntomas que tuvo Harry y añadió uno que apareció recientemente: su temperatura bajaba y subía frenéticamente empezaba a calentarse y después se enfriaba y otra vez volvía a calentarse.

Al acabar Dumbledore les apartó de la cama de Harry de inmediato y pregunto:

― "_¿Ha venido la señorita Granger con vosotros?"_

―"_Si vino pero salió porque se sentía mal, ¿Quieres que la llame profesor?" _Preguntó Ron.

―" _¡NOOO! Ella no debe entrar. Harry esta siendo atacado por dementores y sospecho que hay dos."_

―"_Pero profesor ella es la única de aquí aparte de usted que puede hacer un patronus corpóreo" _Se quejó Ron.

―"_Señor Weasley aprecio el cariño que tiene por la señorita Granger pero si ella entra en esta sala el dementor la atacará a ella, ya que no nota nuestra presencia aquí. En esta sala tengo la sospecha de que tenemos un Supra dementor y un Warrior dementor, ahora bien ¿Alguien sabe manejar una espada de los aquí presentes?_

Charlie vino al frente y explico que en su trabajo en Rumanía le habían enseñado a usar una espada pero que no era un experto. Dumbledore le explicó que solo tenia aguantar hasta que el se deshiciera del otro y después el se encargaría de él. Entonces Dumbledore alzó la varita y vociferó:

―"_Mostrare criature ¡DEMENTORE!"_

_Entonces empezaron a materializarse unas figuras que parecían sombras. _

_Justo antes de que se materializaran por completo dijo:_

―"_Conjure Armus Patronum. Conjure Superior Patronum"_

Acto seguido apareció una espada grande la cual cogió Charlie y se preparó para el ataque. También apareció el patronus de Dumbledore, un fénix, pero este era dorado. Ya preparados para el ataque de los dementores Charlie y Dumbledore esperaron a que terminaran de materializarse los dementores pero una vez materializados aparecieron ocho más haciendo un total de diez: cinco warriors armados con guadañas y espadas pesadas y cinco superiors que tenían el doble del tamaño que un dementor normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Dementores.

Ya preparados para el ataque de los dementores Charlie y Dumbledore esperaron a que terminaran de materializarse los dementores pero una vez materializados aparecieron ocho más haciendo un total de diez: cinco warriors armados con guadañas y espadas pesadas y cinco superiors que tenían el doble del tamaño que un dementor normal.

Inmediatamente el fénix dorado se dirigió hacia los dementores y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de los dementores, como si los estuviera reteniendo. Comprobando de que los dementores no se movían y no hacían ningún ademan para atacar, Dumbledore se giro habló a los demás:

―"_Señor Weasley prepárese para el ataque, y los demás debéis estar en harmonía debéis sincronizaros y todos a la vez tenéis que conjurar un patronus, pensad todos en un mismo recuerdo y dejad que la sensación de felicidad os llene vuestra esencia mágica una vez llenos por ese recuerdo todos a la misma vez con una sola voz tenéis que decir el encantamiento patronus. Mientras tanto señores Dursleys una pregunta ¿Os sentís bien?" _

―"_No muy bien señor la verdad es que nos ha estado doliendo la cabeza desde que aparecieron esas cinco figuras encapuchadas."_ Dijeron los tres.

Los Weasley no se lo podían creer ¿Cómo era posible que unos muggles pudieran ver a los dementores, y si era así porque solo podían ver a cinco?

―"_Eso son los dementores que empiezan a afectaros, vosotros podéis verlos así que tenis que ayudarnos os conjuraré unas armas como al señor Weasley y debéis atacar a las figuras y NO debéis dejar que por cualquier razón se acerquen a Harry si lo hacen lo más probable es que muera."_

Los Dursleys le miraron al pobre viejo con una cara de miedo total pero luego asintieron con la cabeza demostrando por fin que harían lo que fuera por salvar a Harry.

―"_Rápido Albus el patronus se desvanece"_ dijo la voz de Charlie.

―" _Conjure Tetra Armus Patronum"_

Entonces un hilo de humo plateado salió de la varita de Dumbledore y se envolvió por los brazos de Dudley y en sus manos le salieron unas garras metálicas **(N/A:**_ como Lobezno en X-Men). _Así podría protegerse de los ataques con los brazos y atacar con las garras. Para el señor y señora Dursley aparecieron una espada liviana y un escudo pequeño. Finalmente para Dumbledore apareció una espada de samurái.

Una vez acabado esto el fénix dorado desapareció por completo, los dementores estaban libres.

―"_Señor Weasley recuerde los Warriors no pueden verle para ellos usted es invisible atáquelos rápido y vuelva a ayudar a los Dursleys"_ Dijo Dumbledore

Charlie asintió y corrió hacia el primer de los Warriors mientras los demás iban por los Dursleys. Dumbledore se volvió para enfrentarse a los Supra, alzo la varita e hizo un movimiento complicado con ella y dijo "_Reverto Magica" _Ante él apareció un gran escudo que se extendió lo suficiente para proteger al circulo que los Weasley habían formado y estaban intentando ponerse en harmonía. Mientras tanto uno de los dementores caía ante Charlie este se había acercado por atrás y luego le había decapitado, el dementor sin cabeza se desplomó y se consumió por unas llamas producidas por el ataque con la espada, sin pensárselo dos veces se fue corriendo a ayudar a Petunia Dursley ya que vio como otro dementor caía a manos de Dudley, se podía ver que el era todo un maestro con esas cuchillas, gracias a sus clases de boxeo había podido derrotar al dementor y dejarlo que se quemara e irse a ayudar a su padre entre Charlie, Petunia ,Dudley y Vernon pudieron acabar con los Warriors, pero todavía quedaban los Supra estos intentaban destrozar el escudo mágico de Dumbledore pero no fue posible cada hechizo, encantamiento o maldición que lanzaban estas rebotaban del escudo de Dumbledore que resultaba que se hacia más fuerte con cada hechizo que lanzaban.

Después de un largo rato los Weasley consiguieron ponerse en harmonía, cuando estaban preparados. Entonces todos los siete Weasleys se concentraron en el mismo recuerdo y dejaron que su esencia mágica se expandiera, unos segundos después los siete empezaron a resplandecer pero no como Harry sino de un color blanco incandescente poco a poco empezaban a resplandecer más y más cuando vio que habían llegado a su punto máximo Dumbledore retiró el escudo y los Weasleys vociferaron con una sola voz:

―"_¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"_

Ante todos hubo un asombroso espectáculo al terminar el encantamiento se oyó un ruido de que algo estaba corriendo una a una de cada Weasley empezaron a salir montones de comadrejas que golpeaban a los supra como balas de cañón. Una vez que les golpeaban todas se agruparon y se fusionaron en una gran criatura que al principio no se podía definir, un poco más adelante se pudo ver que las comadrejas se habían fusionado en un gran dragón uno que no existía este era tan espectacular que no era plateado ni dorado sino parecía hecho de diamante puro resplandecía tanto que cegó por completo a los dementores. Los dementores, que no podían ver, empezaron a lanzar hechizos sin saber dónde. Dumbledore que estaba viendo esto les dijo a los Weasleys:

―"_Controladlo debéis derrotarlos, ahora que están ciegos podrían darle a Harry si esto ocurriera él morirá."_

Entonces los Weasleys se concentraron juntos e hicieron que el dragón escupiera fuego por la boca pero no era rojo sino también era de diamante este golpeo a dos de los dementores que ardieron hasta morir. A otro lo aplastó con una de sus piernas pesadas, el cuarto lo partió en dos y finalmente al último lo cogió con una de sus manos y simplemente se lo comió.

Al acabar de derrotar al último dementor los Weasleys dejaron de resplandecer y todos corrieron a ayudar a Harry, se podía ver que ahora estaba más tranquilo, y pensaron que se repondría solo. Pero no era así cuando el mendimago se acercó a Harry no estaba muy seguro si estaba bien entonces alzo la varita y apunto al corazón de Harry y dijo:

―"_Demonstrius coeur" _

No pasó nada entonces agitando la varita como si de un látigo se tratara dijo repetidamente:

―"_¡¡VOLTIUS!!"_

Cada vez que decía el hechizo una gran descarga eléctrica golpeaba el corazón de Harry a la quinta descarga se pudo escuchar un ruido (**N/A**: _como los monitores cardiacos)_ _pip…pip…pip…pip………pip etc. Entonces una voz sin cuerpo dijo:_

―"_Debéis saber que lo que le pasa a Harry es que le han robado su esencia mágica y ya lleva demasiado tiempo que no se la habéis restaurado ¡tenéis muy poco tiempo apenas diez minutos apresuraos! Yo os guiaré."_

―" _¿Quién era ese, Albus?_ Preguntó Molly.

―"_No lo se pero tenemos que hacerle caso, seguidme"._ Contestó Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se dirigió al centro de la habitación y dibujo con su varita un círculo y en él una estrella de doce puntas. Entonces indicó a todos que se pusieran en una de las puntas de la estrella y que llevaran a Harry al centro y que lo tumbaran. Una vez hecho esto Harry estaba inconsciente y tumbado en el centro de la estrella, formando un círculo alrededor de Harry estaban: Dumbledore, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Minerva y Hermione (esta última había entrado una vez la batalla había terminado.)

Una vez hecho esto Dumbledore les dijo a todos que se concentraran en su magia, que dejaran su mente en blanco, que dejaran que la magia fluyera por todo su cuerpo. Al instante todos los Weasleys empezaron a brillar igual que antes unidos en muy poco tiempo por Dumbledore, Remus, Minerva y Hermione una vez hecho esto la voz volvió a hablar:

―"_Ahora debéis desear que parte de vuestra magia cure a Harry"._

Poco a poco se podía ver como parte del resplandor de las doce personas era arrancado de ellos y este empezó a envolver a Harry entonces Harry empezó a levitar pero esta vez no era por nada malo ahora le estaban curando, esto formaba parte de un ritual sagrado que se hacia en la antigüedad y era conocido como el ritual de hermandad mágica.

Poco después se escuchó una melodiosa canción que lleno de felicidad a todos en la habitación, al principio Dumbledore pensó que se trataba de su fénix Fawkes pero no se le podía ver por ninguna parte. Al parecer la canción procedía del mismo Harry esto dejó perplejo a Dumbledore, no era posible que la canción del fénix la podría emitir una persona humana. Al cabo de un rato la canción cesó y Harry ante los ojos de todos en la sala desapareció. El pánico reinó en la sala, no era posible que le había pasado a Harry no seria que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado le había raptado, Harry no estaba en condiciones de luchar acababa de estar a punto de morir si ahora lo atrapaba El Señor Oscuro entonces seguro que moriría. Aun así la señora Weasley estaba histérica su marido intentaba calmarla Bill y Charlie salieron corriendo de la habitación para comprobar si alguien lo había visto salir, eso si había salido andando (lo dudo mucho). Mientras Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred y George discutían los posibles lugares donde Harry podría estar. Entonces un ciervo plateado apareció en la habitación y la voz de Harry habló:

―"_Estoy en casa, os espero aquí."_

Al acabar de hablar Harry Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta y cogió el pomo descolgado por la batalla y lo convirtió en un traslador. Le pidió a todo el mundo que no supiera aparecerse que tocara el traslador y de inmediato aparecieron en la casa de los Dursleys unos segundos después aparecieron el resto de las personas y todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar suponiendo de que Harry los esperaba allí. Al entrar en la sala vieron que estaba completamente vacio registraron toda la casa pero no encontraron nada miraron en la cocina, en el baño en el cuarto de Harry que resulto estar completamente vacio, todas las cosas de Harry se las habían llevado. Bajaron todos de nuevo al salón y se pusieron a discutir en un punto de la discusión Petunia Dursley preguntó:

―" _¿Qué considera Harry como su hogar si este no es?_

Entonces Dumbledore la miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos y entonces se echó a reír, y dijo:

―" _Oh Harry que bueno eres. Venga vámonos todos a casa."_

**N/A:** E_sto es todo por ahora piénsenlo que puede ser el lugar que Harry considera como su hogar. Dejen reviews por favor._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Invitados. 

―" _¿Qué considera Harry como su hogar si este no es?_

Entonces Dumbledore la miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos y entonces se echó a reír, y dijo:

―" _Oh Harry que bueno eres. Venga vámonos todos a casa."_

Al decir esto Dumbledore se levantó y otra vez cogió el pomo que había usado como traslador, le dio un suave golpe con su varita y dijo _"Engorgio" _seguido por _"Portus"_ al decir esto el pomo se hizo más grande y empezó a brillar, Dumbledore entonces indicó a todos que pusieran un dedo en el pomo. Todos hicieron lo que les mandó y unos segundos después habían sido trasladados ante un castillo enorme. Todos se dirigieron hacia el castillo excepto los tres Dursleys ellos se quedaron parados en silencio. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó y les preguntó:

―" _¿No lo podéis ver a que no?"_

―" _¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ver? _Preguntó Dudley

―"_Ahora lo veréis. Libera Repello Muggletum." _ Dijo Dumbledore alzando la varita a la cabeza de los tres Dursleys.

Una vez liberados del encantamiento de repulsión los tíos de Harry no se podían creer lo que tenían delante, mientras que Dudley se había desmayado al ver que un enorme castillo se le aparecía ante sus narices. Con un simple movimiento de varita Dumbledore reanimó al pobre chico. Entonces alzando los brazos al cielo Dumbledore dijo:

―"_¡¡BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS, COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA!!"_

―"_Es increíble, no sabíamos que Harry venia a tan espectacular lugar para sus estudios. ¿De todos modos por qué estamos aquí? deberíamos estar buscando a Harry." _Dijo Vernon Dursley, hablando por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de tiempo.

―"_Si ya lo sé, sin embargo en una ocasión Harry me dijo que su verdadero hogar no era vuestra casa, porque allí lo tratabais muy mal, sino Hogwarts ya que aquí y solo aquí podía ser lo que el era un mago con sus amigos que le quieren mucho. Fue un poco difícil al principio porque para el mundo mágico Harry es un chico extremadamente famoso y probablemente la persona más importante que hay con vida. Aun así yo pienso que para Harry nunca habrá otro sitio que él considere su hogar más que Hogwarts." _Le respondió Molly Weasley.

Acto seguido todos se dirigieron al castillo andando en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo las puertas se abrieron solas dejándoles paso al colegio de los magos y brujas.

Caminaron hasta el Gran Salón y al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa allí donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores estaban cinco figuras formando un círculo cogidos de la mano y flotando en medio del circulo se encontraba una gran bola de luz. Se les podía escuchar hablar en una lengua irreconocible, el único que parecía entender algo era Dumbledore. Les explicó a los demás que lo que estaban presenciando ante ellos era algo que solamente ocurría probablemente una vez cada un millón de años. Se trataba de un ritual donde un grupo de personas decidían dar todos sus conocimientos y poderes mágicos a una sola persona, esto no pasaba en estos días por que la mente humana con tanto conocimiento tiende a usar esos conocimientos en beneficio propio. Eso ocurrió una vez y desde entonces se ha jurado nunca hacerlo solo se haría cuando los elegidos se presentasen.

Todos sabían que Harry debía ser el que estaba recibiendo todos esos conocimientos (No es por la profecía, porque de ella no saben nada nadie excepto Dumbledore. Es porque ellos conocen a Harry y saben que el es el ser con el corazón más puro que existe) pero lo que no sabían era quienes eran las personas entregando sus conocimientos y poderes. Para no molestar y no romper la concentración de las figuras Dumbledore conjuró unas sillas para que observaran el espectáculo.

Las figuras siguieron hablando en esa lengua muerta pero ya no parecía que estaban hablando sino que parecía que estaban cantando. De inmediato Dumbledore reconoció la canción del fénix e instintivamente buscó por la fuente de la melodiosa canción, busco por todos lados pero no consiguió nada una vez más parecía que la canción venia de Harry, pero era imposible Harry no era un fénix, ni tenia uno entonces como es posible que la canción del fénix estuviera sonando. Siguieron escuchando la canción mientras la bola de luz que envolvía a Harry empezó a tornarse roja un rojo intenso tan vibrante que parecía que Harry estaba dentro de una gran bola de fuego.

De repente un grito hizo que Dumbledore se girara, un grito tan ensordecedor que casi dejó sordos a todos los presentes en la sala. Al darse la vuelta Dumbledore se dio cuenta que había sido la señora Weasley quien había producido tan estruendoso sonido, aun así ella tenia una buena razón por ello, al empezar a sonar la canción Ron había sido elevado por una gran fuerza y al mismo tiempo que Harry una gran bola de fuego envolvió a Ron. Su madre pensando que lo habían matado estaba en shock, para calmarla Dumbledore se levantó de su silla e hizo unos movimientos con su varita y pronunció unas palabras que no se pudieron escuchar debido a los llantos que ahora emitía la señora Weasley. Al acabar el encantamiento Dumbledore aseguró a la señora Weasley que su hijo se encontraba bien, que lo que le estaba pasando a él era lo mismo que a Harry.

Un rato después la canción del fénix cesó pero fue remplazada por una voz femenina que relajaron a todos una vez más algo empezó ocurrirle a Harry ya que la bola de fuego que envolvía a Harry desapareció y ahora fue remplazada por una gran bola de tierra que no paraba de dar vueltas, al igual que antes Ron también fue envuelto por esa bola de tierra, pero ahora la acompañaba Hermione a su lado esto provoco un grito sofocado por todos las personas en la sala excepto las cinco figuras que aun estaban alrededor de Harry.

La voz femenina siguió su cantico por unos cinco minutos más para dar paso a una voz que parecía que le estaban apuñalando de inmediato las cinco figuras alzaron las manos y dijeron:

―"_Aquos eternius"_

Entonces toda la sala parecía estar cubierta de agua, al acabar de decir el hechizo la voz cambió ya no era molesta y ensordecedora era melodiosa y suave como las corrientes del mar en calma. Una vez más una gran bola envolvió a Harry pero esta vez era de agua y con él también Hermione y ahora Ginny estaban envueltas en estas bolas gigantes Ron al parecer se había quedado flotando como en una especie de trance ya que no respondía a ninguno de las veces que su madre le llamaba a gritos. La bola de agua daba vueltas y vueltas como el mar y las corrientes.

Esto siguió por un rato más para luego cambiar las cinco figuras alzaron la mano y el mar desapareció y la voz fue reemplazado por una canción de guerra que sonaba por todo él salón esta vez solo quedaron Ginny y Harry en las bolas y esta vez eran de aire. Al igual que antes Ron quedó en el trance y también Hermione. La canción de guerra no duró mucho cuando acabó esta los cuerpos de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se juntaron en el mismo lugar y las cinco figuras los dejaron en el suelo para recobrarse. (**N/A:** _para un ejemplo visual ver la 5ª peli de Harry Potter al final cuando Dumbledore y Voldy se enfrentan en la sala del ministerio Dumbledore atrapa a Voldy en una gran bola de agua eso es exactamente lo que esta pasando, imaginaros esas bolas también de fuego, tierra y aire.) _

Justo en el momento que tocaron el suelo Molly Weasley salió corriendo hacia sus hijos con lágrimas en la cara. Intento muchas veces reanimarlos pero no pasaba nada solo estaban allí tumbados en el suelo. Al ver que no podía hacer que recobraran la consciencia se dirijió a las cinco figuras para pedirles ayuda.

La señora Weasley no había ni siquiera dado un paso cuando las cinco figuras todas a la vez se desplomaron ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Dumbledore corrió hacia las cinco personas para ver si seguían con vida al llegar hasta donde las personas estas se levantaron y de inmediato se dirigieron a donde estaba Harry y los demás chicos. Al levantarse las personas Dumbledore les pudo ver su cara, y al contemplar esos cinco rostros se quedo petrificado, se fue para atrás y se cayó de culo, apuntando con el dedo dijo:

―"_Pero vosotros sois……" _ Y se quedó callado.

Molly Weasley todavía los apuntaba con su varita, estaba a punto de volver a atacarlos cuando Dumbledore la detuvo le dijo:

―"_Molly esta bien, no van a matarlos si lo querían hacer ya lo hubieran hecho"_

―"_Pero Albus…………"_ Empezó la señora Weasley

―"_Pero nada Molly yo confío en ellos y creo que te llevarás una grata sorpresa cuando te digan quienes son"_

Al llegar al lado de Harry y los demás uno de ellos puso sus manos sobre los chicos y pronunció una sola palabra, inmediatamente de sus manos salió una luz que cubrió a los chicos, a los pocos segundos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se levantaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Revelaciones.

―"_Pero nada Molly yo confío en ellos y creo que te llevarás una grata sorpresa cuando te digan quienes son" _

Al llegar al lado de Harry y los demás uno de ellos puso sus manos sobre los chicos y pronunció una sola palabra, inmediatamente de sus manos salió una luz que cubrió a los chicos, a los pocos segundos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se levantaron.

Al levantarse Harry miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos: a los Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall, Hermione etc. Esperó unos segundos callado solamente mirando a las personas que le rodeaban, pero no duró mucho al poco rato la señora Weasley le tenía en un gran abrazo de oso, parecía que no le iba a soltar cuando este dijo:

―"_Señora………Weasley…………no puedo………………………respirar."_

Al decir esto la madre de Ron le soltó solo para ir a abrazar a sus hijos y Hermione. Acto seguido se le acercaron el resto de las personas y le dieron un tierno abrazo y le decían cosas como:

―"Que alegría verte de nuevo"

―" ¿Estas bien ya?"

―" Espera a que te cuente lo que ha pasado en San Mungo" (Este fue Ron)

Al acabar los abrazos y todas las bienvenidas, Harry se alejó un momento del grupo y se dirigió a las cinco personas que esperaban alejadas del grupo. Cuando estuvo con ellos le habló:

―"_Muchas gracias por ayudarme pero ahora ya no podemos tener más secretos. Quiero saberlo todo y mis amigos han sufrido mucho también ellos merecen saber lo que está pasando."_

―"_Vale Harry, tienes razón se lo diremos a todos." Dijo una de las figuras._

―"_Gracias, muchas gracias." Respondió Harry._

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia donde los esperaban Dumbledore y los demás, al llegar junto a ellos Harry dijo:

―"_Hay mucho de lo que hablar y no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya que después de esta conversación Ron, Ginny, Hermione y yo estaremos fuera por un tiempo. Pero no os preocupéis siempre estaremos en contacto. Bueno a lo que íbamos primero Tía Petunia ¿Me devuelves mi varita, por favor?"_

Petunia no reaccionó de inmediato se quedó mirando a Harry durante unos segundos y después reaccionó saco la varita de Harry de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

―"_Muchas gracias por guardármela te lo agradezco. Ahora supongo que todos tenemos mucho que decirnos, por lo menos ellos si (Dijo apuntando a las cinco figuras) y también me gustaría saber lo que me ha pasado. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y comemos algo mientras conversamos? ¿Nos harías los honores, Profesor? Siguió Harry._

―"_Por supuesto que puedo" _Dijo Dumbledore, momentos después había aparecido una gran mesa para veintidós personas repleta de comida, las cinco figuras se sentaron a un lado de Harry mientras Ron, Ginny y Hermione al otro los demás se sentaron en los asientos que faltaban. Empezaron a comer y entonces Harry les dijo:

―"_Antes que yo les cuente quienes son nuestros misteriosos invitados contadme lo que me he perdido por favor."_

Entonces Tía Petunia le contó otra vez lo que le había pasado en casa y como le habían tenido que trasladar hasta San Mungo. Al acabar de decir esto Dumbledore siguió con la historia y estaba diciendo:

―"_Cuando el mendimago me dijo que era posible que lo que te había puesto en ese estado critico era algo relacionado con las artes oscuras llamé al profesor Snape. Con sus grandes dotes de detección de artes oscuras averiguamos que no era un hechizo de artes oscuras lo que te hacia eso sino una criatura oscura." _

Cuando fue interrumpido por Ron:

―"_Es verdad tío no te lo vas a creer fueron dementores, al principio fueron dos pero después aparecieron más. Eran muy extraños porque no eran normales unos hacían magia y otros solo sabían atacar con unas armas muy raras (N/A: los magos no conocen las armas muggles como las guadañas). Pero fue genial hicimos un patronus increíble tomó la forma de un dragón de diamante."_

―"_Señor Weasley, haría el favor de no interrumpir por favor." Le cortó la señora McGonagall._

―"Pero Harry era de DIAMANTE, DIAMANTE tío no te lo hubieras creído" Siguió sin prestar atención a la profesora.

―"_¡¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!!" Le gritó su madre._

―"_Vale, vale me callo" _Dijo rápidamente para no enfadar más a su madre.

Entonces Dumbledore siguió la historia hasta el punto actual. Fue entonces cuando Harry le pregunto sobre los dementores. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y empezó de nuevo:

―"_Debéis saber que no existen solo un tipo de dementor, al igual que cualquier otra criatura hay diferentes tipos de una misma criatura. Por lo tanto existen diferentes tipos de dementores y al ser diferentes sus habilidades y poderes cambian. Lo que hace a los dementores tan efectivos es por que al igual que un ejército estos están jerarquizados. Vale, ¿Me seguís hasta ahora?_

Todos asintieron excepto las misteriosas figuras que al parecer ya sabían esto. De todos modos Dumbledore siguió:

―"_En el nivel más bajo están los dementores normales, los que se usan en Azkabán, esto se les reconoce por su habilidad de absorber la felicidad y dejar que floten los más terribles recuerdos de una persona. Como ya sabéis muy bien la forma de derrotarlos es con un patronus, pero uno normal solo los ahuyenta para matarlos es necesario crear un Superior Patronus, este toma la forma de un patronus original pero es dorado y de doble tamaño._

_En el siguiente nivel hay dos tipos de dementores los Warriors y los Supra. Los Warriors son dementores que han dejado su magia de lado y se han hecho maestros con algún tipo de arma normalmente las armas que llevan son guadañas y espadas. El mundo mágico los conoce como Warrior dementors pero los muggles los conocen como La Muerte porque a eso se dedican ellos controlan la población muggle y cuando ellos matan a alguno van ganando más poder. La única inconveniencia para ellos es que no pueden ver a los magos al igual que los supra no pueden ver a los muggles, por eso normalmente cazan en parejas. La única forma de matarlos es ganándoles en su propio juego hay que conjurar un Armus Patronus. Este conjura un arma que cuando se la clavas a uno de ellos arden hasta morir. Los Supra so lo contario a los Warriors es decir ellos solo saben atacar con hechizos y maldiciones y la forma de derrotarlos es con patronus hecho en grupo. Normalmente los Familiar Patronus (patronus hecho por una familia) son más efectivos porque las familias comparten un mismo recuerdo y también les es más fácil ponerse en harmonía. Como el señor Weasley dijo antes su Familiar Patronus es un dragón pero primero son un montón de comadrejas que salen disparadas como balas de cañón, lo que caracteriza a estos patronus es que son de diamante puro.los Supra tienen un poder terrible y es que son capaces de extraer la esencia mágica de un mago al igual que un Warrior puede hacer lo mismo con un mago nacido de muggles. Eso es lo que te pasaba al ser un mestizo tu esencia mágica era extraída cada vez brillabas y levitabas por ambos tipos de dementor._

_En el tercer nivel hay un tipo de dementor que es la combinación de un Warrior y un Supra, se llaman los King dementors estos son muy poderosos es muy difícil ganarlos y más aun crear el patronus que les afecta. Para este tipo de dementor no existe ningún patronus que los derrote solo hay uno que crea un entorno de máxima felicidad para el que lo conjura y este hace que el poder mágico del King dementor sea nulo. Pero aun así para derrotarlos hay que matarlos igual que un Warrior dementor, nunca olvidéis que los King tienen cinco veces la fuerza de un Supra __Y__ un Warrior. La razón por la que no hay tantos es porque hay que tener un poder mágico exorbitante para que un Warrior y un Supra creen un King._

_Finalmente ha habido rumores y legendas que existe un tipo de dementor más este es el máximo dementor con una fuerza que supera diez veces la de un King. Nunca se ha sabido de ellos nunca han aparecido solo se piensa que existen. _

Entonces por primera vez en la conversación una las personas misteriosas habló:

―"_Albus Dumbledore, las leyendas son ciertas existe un máximo dementor igual al que has descrito. Se le conoce como Demoniac dementor, y este ataca directamente a tu esencia vital. Si se apodera por poco que sea de tu esencia vital tu vida será acortada drásticamente. Su poder es tan oscuro que son capaces de usar el mismísimo poder oscuro de las tinieblas para atacarte para detener a ese poder es necesario conjurar un Sanctum patronus. Pero antes es necesario que el dementor haya liberado su poder demoniaco, porque el sanctum patronus solo hace que el poder demoniaco sea encarcelado y poco a poco lo va destruyendo. Aun así sin su poder demoniaco los Demoniac dementors son muy habilidosos con magia y armas._

Al acabar todos estaban en silencio era mucha información la que tenían que asimilar. Al poco rato Dumbledore rompió el silencio y dijo:

―"_Harry nosotros te hemos contado nuestra historia ahora te toca a ti, puedes empezar por presentar a tus amigos t después contarnos tu historia."_

―"_Profesor yo solo puedo presentároslos porque ni yo se a que han venido eso nos lo van a contar ellos. Ahora sin más dilación empecemos las presentaciones."_

Al decir esto las cinco figuras se levantaron de sus asientos y Harry dijo:

―"_Os presento al más valiente de todos: GODRIC GRIFFINDOR" _

Al decir esto una de las figuras se quitó la capucha para revelar por fin su rostro. La cara de todos fue de shock exceptuando las de Dumbledore y los Dursleys (recordad que Dumbledore ya los había visto y los Dursleys no saben quien es)

―"_Seguimos con la persona más sabia que ha existido: ROWENA RAVENCLAW_ "

La cara de los presentes palideció aun más

―"_Continuamos famoso por su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes: SALAZAR SLYTHERIN"_

―"_Para completar a los cuatro fantásticos amante de los muggles: HELGA HUFFLEPUFF"_

Por ahora todos exceptuando a Dumbledore y los Dursleys tenían sus ojos que salían de sus orbitas.

―"_Y finalmente para acabar la crème de la crème el mismísimo, el único: ¡¡MERLIN!!_

Al decir esto todos incluyendo a Dumbledore y los Dursleys se desmayaron. Al parecer Dumbledore no había reconocido a Merlin y los Dursleys le reconocieron por lo del Rey Arturo.

―"_Jovencito, para la próxima vez intenta suavizar el golpe, que las personas se impresionan" _Le reprochó Merlin.

―"_Lo siento muchísimo pero no me he podido resistir" _Dijo Harry tirado por los suelos riéndose a carcajadas.

―"_La verdad es que tiene gracia" Dijo Godric riéndose también. _

―"_Nunca puedes ser serio, estamos ante un grave problema. Madura ya." _Le riño Helga.

―"_Si mamá" _Le respondió.

AL decir esto Helga levantó los brazos al aire y dijo "_HOMBRES"_

Unos segundos después reanimaron a todos los que se habían desmayado, y les ayudaron a sentarse en sus sillas, en cuanto se sentaron Godric conjuró un poco de chocolate para todos.

Ahora estaban todos sentados y recuperados del susto, así que Merlín empezó a hablar:

—"_En primer lugar tengo que decir que si estamos muertos, no somos inmortales solo hemos vuelto para solucionar el problema que hay entre manos. El que vosotros llamáis Voldemort._

_Para empezar debéis saber que Harry es el heredero de todos nosotros por sangre y por magia, si habéis escuchado bien Harry es descendiente directo de todos nosotros."_

—"_¿Pero como es posible? _Preguntó Harry.

Ahora fue Godric quien habló:

—"_Pues mira aquí como me ves, yo soy el nieto de Merlín, y a mi lado_ (apuntando a Rowena) _esta mi mujer. Como ya habréis averiguado nuestro querido amigo Salazar se casó con la más bella de todas Helga. _

_¡¡OUCH!! _

_¿Por qué me has pegado?" Le preguntó a su mujer._

—"_Porque eres mi marido y no toleraré que digas que otra mujer es más bella que yo" _Le respondió fríamente.

—"_Soy yo o estas celosa de Helga"_

—"_No, no lo estoy" Le contestó con la cara roja._

―"_Si que es verdad, Rowena está celosa, celosa, celosa, celooooooooooosa."_

―"_NO es verdad. HMPF." _Le contestó dándole la espalda a su marido_._

Mientras que Godric seguía comportándose como un niño de cinco años Salazar y Helga se escondían los rostros por la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto Harry y compañía no se lo podían imaginar que uno de los más grandes magos de la historia sería tan inmaduro. Intento lo más que pudo contenerse la risa hasta que Merlín hizo que parara. Entonces Harry volvió a preguntar:

―" _¿Cómo es posible que se casaran ustedes dos, si Helga adora a los muggles y usted lo odia?"_

―"_Eso hijo mío es lo que pasa con la historia, que no siempre es correcta_._ La verdad es que quien odiaba a los muggles fue mi hijo, por eso dejó a su mujer y se volvió a casar porque no toleraría que nadie le contra digiera. Dejó a su mujer que era ni más ni menos que Helena la hija de Godric y Rowena. Para irse con una mujer que pensará al igual que él. Esa es la única razón por la que yo soy el único de los cuatro que tiene dos herederos. Uno eres tú y él otro Tom Marvolo Riddle." Le respondió Salazar._

Esto dejó inquieto a Harry, pensar que estaba emparentado de forma muy lejana a Voldemort le producía escalofríos.

―"_Como mi nieto es incapaz de quedarse serio por dos minutos seguidos seguiré yo la explicación." _Dijo Merlín

―"_Como ya os contó Salazar su hijo desertó a su mujer después de darle una hija, Casiopea. Entonces se fugó y se volvió a casar nunca más supimos de él. Días después de la fuga de Orión tuve una visión y de ella nació una profecía. Esta decía:_

En el día que el hijo de la Serpiente y el Tejón abandone habrá una nueva línea sucesora al poder de la Serpiente.

No debéis dejar que ese se apoderé de tal poder, pues su mente corrupta por el odio y la venganza traerá maldad a este pacifico mundo.

Debéis proteger al legítimo sucesor hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para obtener el poder destinado a él y sus amigos: la Sabia y las Comadrejas.

Ellos serán los guardianes del poder de los cuatro elementos mágicos.

Si por tal error el heredero equivocado usurpa el poder los cuatro elegidos: la Serpiente, el Tejón, el Águila y el León debéis instruir y guiar al legitimo heredero para derrotar al Oscuro.

Nunca el heredero debe saber de su familia verdadera y nadie de su familia debe saber nada deben ser separados y olvidados hasta que el día indicado llegue, pues antes de estar unidos cada uno tienen su propia misión que hacer antes de volverse a unir.

Cuando el día llegue que la tierra tiemble y que el Oscuro se esconda porque habrá despertado el heredero elemental.

_Como habéis escuchado la profecía dice que en él día indicado Harry y sus amigos recibirán los poderes de los elementos, para hacer temblar la tierra a su paso. Lo que también dice es que nosotros te teníamos que apartar de tu familia para que las diferentes personas pudieran cumplir sus misiones. Primero debemos hacer que todo vuelva a donde debía estar. ¿Albus Dumbledore usted alguna vez estuvo casado?"_

―" _Sí, la verdad es que si pero mi mujer e hijos murieron a causa de Grindelwald esto fue lo que me hizo detenerle." Le contestó Dumbledore._

―"_Lo sentimos mucho Albus pero teníamos que hacerlo, si no lo hubiéramos hecho tu nunca hubieras detenido a Grindelwald y entonces Voldemort se hubiera apoderado del mundo hace tiempo." _Ahora fue Rowena la que habló

―" _Acaso me estáis diciendo que vosotros matasteis a mi mujer e hijos."_

―"_No, no que va nosotros modificamos tu memoria, la de tu mujer, y la de tus hijos para que tu pensaras que ellos estaban muertos y ellos pensaran lo mismo de ti. Pero ahora el encantamiento será revertido."_

Acto seguido todos los cinco dijeron a la vez:

"_Reversus Obliviate"_

El hechizo hizo efecto pues al instante Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall estaban mirándose fijamente cogidos de la mano. Al cabo de unos segundos los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Entonces fue cuando Harry rompió el silencio:

―" ¿_Acaso me estáis diciendo que ellos dos se casaron y tuvieron hijos?" _Preguntó muy sorprendido

―"_Si querido, y como ya habrás adivinado tu verdadero apellido no es Potter, ese nos lo inventamos nosotros tu verdadero nombre es Harry James Albus Dumbledore." _Le respondió Helga.

Ahora habló otra vez Godric:

―" _Y todavía hay más"_

Al decir esto un portal se abrió a sus espaldas y de el salieron tres personas que no eran ni más ni menos que los padres de Harry y Sirius. Al darse cuenta de esto Harry se levantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y Sirius y les dio un gran abrazo.

―"_Nosotros nos los llevamos y los escondimos hasta este día e impusimos nuestra voluntad sobre el mundo entero. Haciéndoles pensar que ellos habían muerto." _Dijo Merlín.

―"_Ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione debéis venir con nosotros tenemos que prepararos contra Voldemort. Nos iremos a un sitio pero antes debemos liberar uno de tus más poderosos poderes"_

Merlín entonces se acercó a Harry y le puso las manos en la cabeza se concentró un rato y después le soltó. Entonces Harry preguntó:

―" _¿Eso es todo, no siento nada?"_

―" _Espera y verás" _Le respondió Merlín.

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar lo que pensaban los demás.

―" _¿Telepatía?"_ Les preguntó Harry.

―"_No Harry es algo mucho mejor tienes la capacidad de crear mentes colmenas, es un tipo de mente común para varias personas, ahora mismo esta puesta para admitir a todas las personas en esta sala. Pero si tu lo quieres podrás añadir y echar a personas de la mente solo tienes que desearlo. Al igual para entrar y comunicarte con alguien de la mente colmena debes concentrarte en esa persona y podrás hablar telepáticamente con ellos, esto va por igual para los demás en la sala. Así tendréis una forma de comunicación mientras estos muchachos se vienen con nosotros."_

Al acabar de hablar un nuevo portal se abrió a las espaldas de los fundadores, entonces los chicos se despidieron de las personas en la sala y se dirigieron uno a uno hacia el portal cuando lo cruzaron todos este se cerro.

**N/A: **_esto ya es suficiente por ahora volveré a actualizar pronto, con un capi bien interesante. En el capi anterior quite la parte donde Molly amenaza a los fundadores porque mi beta me aconsejo que no iba con su perfil. POR FAVOR dejad reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: _Antes de empezar con el nuevo capi tengo que aclarar algo del capitulo anterior. En un review me habéis dicho que Harry es el hijo de Dumbledore y que entonces que iba a pasar con los Potter. Pues lo que pasa es que Harry no es el hijo de Dumbledore y Minerva sino que es su nieto. Cuando dije que Harry era un Dumbledore me refería a que era descendiente del gran mago no que era su hijo los padres de Harry son y siempre serán James y Lily. James es el hijo que tuvo Dumbledore. Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas, y me encanta que dejéis reviews. Seguid así muchísimas gracias. _

Capitulo 6 Empieza el entrenamiento.

Al acabar de hablar un nuevo portal se abrió a las espaldas de los fundadores, entonces los chicos se despidieron de las personas en la sala y se dirigieron uno a uno hacia el portal cuando lo cruzaron todos este se cerró.

Al atravesar el portal se encontraron delante de un gran castillo uno tan enorme que hacia que el de Hogwarts fuese enano. El castillo se veía magnifico el sol estaba amaneciendo por detrás y esto le daba un resplandor que hacia parecer que el castillo tuviera magia propia.

Segundos después Merlin habló:

―"_Como habréis notado este castillo es mucho más grande que Hogwarts y será vuestro nuevo hogar para los próximos tres años."_

―"_Pero, señor si nosotros nos quedamos aquí tres años, eso le daría a Voldemort tiempo suficiente para poder apoderarse del mundo entero." _Se quejó Hermione.

―"_Ahh, eso mi querida señorita no pasará nosotros estamos en una dimensión diferente a la cual Voldemort se encuentra, aquí el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido que en la otra dimensión._

_Ahora con lo que iba. Nosotros vamos a ser vuestros tutores particulares y aprenderéis todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a cualquier circunstancia. Primero vais a aprender:_

_-Magia Elemental._

_-Magia Antigua._

_-Magia sin varita._

_-Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_-Encantamientos. _

_-Runas antiguas._

_-Pociones._

_-Transfiguración_

_-Occlumancia y legeremancia._

_-Defensa muggle, Coordinación._

_Como veréis la lista es larga por eso os levantaréis todos los días por la mañana a las siete, desayunaremos todos juntos y entonces empezareis las clases entre vuestras clases tendréis tiempo para almorzar, vuestras clases terminan todos los días igualmente a las siete y media de la tarde. Aquí están vuestros horarios para la semana:_

_Lunes _

_7:30-8:30 DEFENSA MUGGLE Y COORDINACIÓN._

_8:30-9:30 POCIONES _

_9:30-10:30 POCIONES_

_10:30-11:30 TRANSFIGURACIÓN_

_11:30- 12:30 TRASFIGURACIÓN_

_12:30-13-30 ENCANTAMIENTOS_

_13:30-14:30 ALMUERZO_

_14:30-15:30 ENCANTAMIENTOS_

_15:30-16:30 RUNAS_

_16:30-17:30 RUNAS_

_20:30-21:30 OCCLUMANCIA Y LEGEREMANCIA_

_Martes._

_7:30-8:30 DEFENSA MUGGLE Y COORDINACIÓN._

_8:30-9:30 DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS _

_9:30-10:30 DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS _

_10:30-11:30 MAGIA ELEMENTAL_

_11:30- 12:30 MAGIA ELEMENTAL_

_12:30-13-30 MAGIA SIN VARITA_

_13:30-14:30 ALMUERZO_

_14:30-15:30 MAGIA SIN VARITA_

_15:30-16:30 MAGIA ANTIGUA _

_16:30-17:30 MAGIA ANTIGUA_

_20:30-21:30 OCCLUMANCIA Y LEGEREMANCIA_

_El horario del miércoles y viernes es el mismo que el del lunes. El jueves y el sábado tendréis las mismas clases que el martes. Como habréis notado tenéis 10 asignaturas y hay cinco profesores, así que la distribución de las clases será así: yo os daré clases de Magia antigua y Magia elemental. Godric os dará clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Magia sin varita. Rowena será vuestra tutora en Transfiguración y Encantamientos. Helga os dará todos sus conocimientos en Runas y Defensa muggle. Finalmente aprenderéis Occlumancia, legeremancia y Pociones con Salazar._

_¿Tenéis alguna pregunta? _

―"_Si yo la tengo"_ Habló Harry.

―" _Cuándo estábamos en casa de los Dursleys tu me viniste en un sueño y me dijiste que mi familia volvería a ser reunida cuando en día de máximo poder para mi llegase. ¿Por qué era ayer?_

―"_No se si te diste cuenta con todo lo que ha pasado pero ayer era tu cumpleaños, y me extraña mucho que vosotros os olvidarais._ Dijo Merlin (lo último lo dijo apuntando a Hermione, Ginny y Ron)

―"_Alguna otra pregunta."_

―" _¿Cuando empezamos?" Dijeron todos_

―"_Como veo que estáis todos tan entusiasmados vamos a empezar ya. Para empezar todas las clases serán en diferentes puntos del castillo las clases de Godric serán ambas en el ala norte. Las mías están en el ala sur del castillo. Las de Helga son en los jardines, aquí mismo donde estamos ahora. Las de Salazar son: la de Pociones en las mazmorras, y la de Occ/Leg serán en la sala común cerca de vuestras habitaciones. Finalmente las de Rowena son: la de Transfiguración en el ala este y la de encantamientos en el ala oeste."_

―"_Pero señor si tenemos encantamientos después de transfiguración ¿No seria más cómodo que las dos clases se dieran en el mismo sitio.?" _Le interrumpió Ron

―"_AHH señor Weasley la verdad es que vuestras clases no están en el mismo sitio para que vosotros tengáis que andar, además de eso hemos puesto un encantamiento que hace que el oxígeno sea más bajo, la perspectiva sea diferente (O sea las cosas están más lejos de lo que se piensa), el tiempo sol correrá durante vuestras clases, es decir que el tiempo que vosotros tardéis en llegar a clase no contará y también la gravedad ha sido incrementada. Este encantamiento tiene como fin haceros más resistentes en batalla, si vosotros os cansáis menos eso os dará ventaja en un duelo. _

_Para que os hagáis una idea tardareis una media hora en llegar a clases por la distancia y acabareis muy cansados por el incremento de la gravedad y el poco oxigeno. Esto solo durara unos meses poco a poco os vais a ir acostumbrando a todo esto._

_Como ya dije las clases comenzarán ahora mismo, es jueves y son las 8:30 eso significa que tenéis DCLAO con Godric, así que divertíos."_

Ahora se acercó Godric y les habló:

―"_Como una clase especial hoy vamos a darla aquí fuera pues todos nosotros tenemos curiosidad en una cosa. Queremos saber como es vuestro Group Patronus. Como ya averiguareis aquí hay todo tipo de criaturas así que ahora veréis aparecer un gran grupo de Supra dementors y es vuestra tarea de ahora destruirlos, yo los liberaré en cuanto estéis listos."_

Los cuatro asintieron y formaron un circulo Harry y Hermione recibían instrucciones de Ginny y Ron sobre como ponerse en harmonía tardaron casi media hora en hacerlo, no porque estuvieran descoordinados sino porque les costaba encontrar un recuerdo poderoso que habían compartido, hasta que Harry sugirió que no pensaran en un recuerdo sino en la felicidad que tenían al estar los cuatro juntos. Hicieron eso y al poco rato empezaron brillar como bombillas humanas, estaban alcanzando el máximo poder cuando Godric liberó a los dementores. No eran cinco o seis como en el hospital sino un mar de ellos que se acercaban hacia los cuatro con la única intención de matarlos. Segundos después los chicos liberaron su patronus, lo que pasó dejaba al patronus de los Weasley a la altura del betún. Ante los cuatro apareció una gran llama de fuego a lado una enorme cascada de agua caía de los cielos, un tornado jamás visto nacía junto a la cascada de agua y finalmente la tierra se abría junto al tornado. Al desparecer estos fenómenos una figura quedaba ante los presentes que dejó a los cuatro chicos muy sorprendidos, tras el fuego quedó la figura de Godric, el agua Rowena, el viento Salazar y la tierra Helga. Al aparecer uno a uno dijeron:

―"_Por el poder del fuego yo os invoco: FÉNIX_ IMPERALA"

―"_Por el poder del agua yo os invoco: GRAN LEVIATÁN"_

―"_Por el poder del viento yo os invoco: KING CÉFIRO"_

―"_Por el poder de la tierra yo os invoco: GOLEM MAXIMUS"_

Cada invocación era enorme la de Godric se trataba de un gran fénix imperial, no era rojo sino blanco con vetas rojas en su plumaje y una cola de diez metros de color dorado. La de Rowena era el gran leviatán: una mezcla entre una serpiente marina y un dragón, media por lo menos 20 metros. La de Salazar era un céfiro enorme que parecía hecho de una nube. Finalmente la de Helga se trataba de un gran golem de piedra. Cada invocación atacó a los dementores y destruyó una gran cantidad de ellos pero aun faltaban muchísimos así que las cuatro bestias elementales se fusionaron para formar una gran estatua de Harry hecha de diamante, pero lo más increíble es que la figura de Merlín estaba superpuesta sobre la de Harry. Con un movimiento de su mano todos los dementores ardieron hasta morir.

Al acabar el patronus todos solamente podían decir: WOW.

**N/A:**_ Aquí esta todo por ahora el resto del entrenamiento lo iré publicando en más capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado. Mandarme reviews PORFA. _


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 Empieza el entrenamiento (II).

Cada invocación atacó a los dementores y destruyó una gran cantidad de ellos pero aun faltaban muchísimos así que las cuatro bestias elementales se fusionaron para formar una gran estatua de Harry hecha de diamante, pero lo más increíble es que la figura de Merlín estaba superpuesta sobre la de Harry. Con un movimiento de su mano todos los dementores ardieron hasta morir.

Al acabar el patronus todos solamente podían decir: WOW.

Los cuatro chicos se habían quedado con la boca abierta al presenciar tal espectáculo. Al acabar la función los cuatro chicos giraron la cabeza pidiendo explicación a Godric sobre lo que había pasado. Al parecer Godric no reaccionaba así que Merlín se acercó y les dijo:

―" _Esto tiene fácil explicación lo que vosotros acabáis de presenciar es un fragmento del poder elemental que nosotros despertamos en vosotros ayer mismo en Hogwarts. Como habréis notado Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar y yo éramos los antiguos herederos de ese poder la única diferencia es que yo tenía el poder de los cuatro elementos como Harry y los otros controlaban el poder de uno de los elementos._

_Otra cosa más son las bestias que han invocado las figuras de Godric y los demás. Esas bestias son las cuatro bestias sagradas creadas para proteger y preservar el poder elemental. Cada bestia sagrada está protegida por las cuatro civilizaciones que juraron lealtad individual a cada bestia hasta llegar el día en el que deberían luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Y esa hora ha llegado Harry tu tienes el poder de los cuatro elementos nombrado como el Heredero Elemental, conocido por ser el único que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, descendiente de los Dumbledore y nosotros las mas importantes personas de la magia. Tú eres el único que puede llamar a la guerra a las sagradas civilizaciones, y esa será vuestra tarea cuando salgáis de este castillo tendréis que buscar y encontrar a las civilizaciones esparcidas por el mundo para protegerlo." _

―" _¿Pero acaso no sabéis donde están estas civilizaciones?" Preguntó Harry_

―" _Eso no lo sabemos pues nosotros solamente protegíamos el poder elemental ni siquiera podíamos invocar a las sagradas bestias, eso solo es posible cuando una de ellas se una a tu causa y para encontrarlas es necesario primero descubrir el paradero de las civilizaciones. Lo único que podemos deciros es que las civilizaciones están muy unidas al poder que protegen. Por ejemplo: la civilización del fuego podría ser los fenixes, los dragones e incluso las quimeras. Como veréis todas estas criaturas están fuertemente vinculadas al fuego._

_Esto es todo por ahora así que ahora debéis seguir con vuestras clases." _ Al acabar Godric se adelantó y los demás se fueron hacia dentro del castillo.

― "_Ahora chicos nos queda poco más de una hora y es tiempo suficiente para que empecéis a practicar el superior patronus para hacer ello debéis concentraros en vuestro poder mágico y a la vez en un recuerdo de felicidad para que funcione debéis liberar vuestro poder mágico a la vez que conjuréis el patronus. Pero primero debéis mostrarme vuestro patronus normal."_

Uno a uno todos se acercaron y hicieron el encantamiento, pero los patronuses habían cambiado el de Harry ya no era solo un ciervo sino que se trataba de Merlín montando el enorme ciervo. El de Ron era un golem en llamas el de Ginny era un céfiro que estaba hecho de agua en vez de nube, finalmente el de Hermione se trataba del leviatán hecho de roca maciza.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes elementales habían hecho cambiar de forma los patronus. Nadie se quejó del cambio sin embargo a todos les pareció un poco gracioso ver a Merlin montado sobre un ciervo.

Se pasaron el resto de la clase intentando hacer un superior patronus pero era imposible cada intento les dejaba agotados. Godric les decía es porque no hacían ambas cosas a la vez pero al final de la clase se podían ver algunos progresos. Solo Hermione había conseguido que su patronus tuviera unas leves mechas doradas el resto seguían intentando hacerlo bien. Al cabo de la clase estaban completamente sin aire y agotadísimos, y eso que todavía les quedaba la caminata hasta la próxima clase. Godric les dio un trozo de chocolate grande para recuperar las fuerzas que habían perdido. Antes de irse les comentó que los Warrior y los King dementors los verían más tarde ya que primero tenían que perfeccionar el arte del combate muggle.

Entonces se dirigieron hasta su próxima clase que era de magia elemental con Merlin. Llegaron a la gran puerta del ala sur y notaron que en la puerta había un símbolo se trataba de una gran C con una espada que la atravesaba de forma horizontal de inmediato Hermione identificó el símbolo y les explico que se trataba del símbolo del rey Arturo que representaba a los caballeros de la mesa redonda, y que eso significaba que se encontraban en el castillo de Camelot.

―"En efecto señorita Granger este es el castillo de Camelot donde yo actué de consejero para su majestad el rey Arturo el único ser mágico que ha tenido sangre real." Les dijo Merlin, que había literalmente aparecido ante sus narices

―" _¿Entonces es verdad que el rey Arturo era un mago?" Le pregunto Hermione._

―"_Eso es una historia para otro día pero si le puedo decir que mago mestizo. Y ahora si sois tan amables de acompañarme hasta el aula."_

Llegaron al aula y se encontraron con un aula enorme donde se encontraban un gran fuego de leña, una gran vasija llena de agua y una maceta enorme llena de tierra.

―"_Vuestra tarea es simple debéis controlar un elemento de los que tenéis delante, por ejemplo debéis hacer que el fuego se deprenda del leña pero que siga ardiendo como si fuerera una bola de fuego, luego intentareis hacerla mover. Lo mismo tendréis que hacer con el agua, la tierra y el viento. Con el viento deberéis crear una brisa leve e ir intensificándola poco a poco. Obviamente la tarea solo se limita a vuestro poder elemental. Hermione: tú lo harás para el agua y la tierra. Ron: tú por el fuego y la tierra. Ginny: tú por el viento y el agua. Finalmente Harry tu tendrá que hacerlo para todos. Dicho esto tenéis dos horas para hacerlo es necesario que os concentréis en lo que estéis haciendo ya que no querremos ninguna desgracia. Para que os ayude al principio el poder elemental puede activarse con el deseo tenéis que desear que pase."_

Con todo lo dicho Merlin se sentó detrás de ellos y esperó a ver como intentaban hacer la tarea. Poco a poco se podían ver algunos progresos y algunos desastres. Hermione estaba con el agua ella había conseguido controlar una pequeña bola de agua pero en su avaricia hizo la bola mucho más grande y la empezó a mover por el aula estaba por encima de su cabeza cuando ella perdió la concentración y esta cayó y les mojo a todos. Ginny también en un descuido liberó tanto poder que casi provoca un huracán en medio del castillo. Harry estaba con el poder de fuego iba muy bien cuando de repente una bola de tierra le golpeo la cabeza y por poco la bola de fuego acabo por quemarlos a todos. Con esos intentos fallidos se dieron cuenta de lo importante que debe ser la concentración para lograr el fin. Se pasaron las dos horas con la tarea y al final de la clase todos eran capaces de controlar un elemento, para deberes Merlin les dijo que lo intentaran con los otros elementos que les faltaban. Se despidieron y se dirigieron a las clases con Godric de magia sin varita.

Llegaron a clase y vieron como había un trozo de chocolate esperándoles en la mesa de Godric. Lo tomaron y estaban listos para la clase.

―"_Una varita sirve para que puedas canalizar tu poder mágico a través de ella y así conseguir hacer hechizos y encantamientos fácilmente. Sin embargo la varita limita el poder mágico que puede salir y eso hace que la magia sea menos efectiva. Un ejemplo es la magia accidental esta es un tipo de magia sin varita y es extremadamente poderosa porque no es necesario utilizar una varita. Decidme ¿Qué magia hiciste de pequeños, como magia accidental?_

―"_Yo hice desaparecer un cristal y luego lo volví a hacer aparecer." Dijo Harry._

―"_Yo tele transporte a mi padre del trabajo porque me sentía solo." Dijo Ron. _

―"Yo convertí a Bill en un gato monísimo" Dijo Ginny.

―" _Yo hice aparecer todos los peluches de los vecinos en mi cuarto" Dijo Hermione._

―"_Como habéis visto la magia accidental es muy poderosa y al ser muy chicos no podíais controlarla. La razón por la cual la magia sin varita es más poderosa es por el núcleo mágico. El núcleo mágico es una especie de energía que concentra la magia de cualquier ser mágico. Lo que pasa es que una varita es incapaz de acceder totalmente al núcleo mágico de una persona pues las varitas tienen núcleos de seres mágicos que por si solos tienen su propio núcleo mágico. Por esa razón es muy difícil hacer hechizos complicados a través de las varitas, pues estas forzando tu magia por un núcleo que no es el tuyo. Como os habréis imaginado en esta clase lo primero que vais a hacer es hacer todos los hechizos que habéis aprendido sin varita, empezareis con lumos en cuanto os salga bien ese todos os saldrán igual que si tuvierais varita. Después vais a aprender a acceder vuestro núcleo mágico e incrementarlo para así que vuestros hechizos tengan más poder._

_Entonces tenéis dos horas, debéis concentraros en que queréis que pase. Os podría ayudar en imaginaros vuestro brazo como si fuera vuestra varita."_

Ninguno consiguió hacerlo a la primera _(Obviamente)_ pero no se rindieron siguieron haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir hacer el hechizo sin su varita era muy extraño, pues Ron se creía que iba ser más fácil dependiendo de que gesto hacia con su mano: la cerraba en un puño, apuntaba con un dedo, hacía una pistola, hacía el gesto de Spiderman etc. A Harry esto le pareció muy gracioso él se contentaba con alzar la mano y decir el hechizo.

La primera hora acabó deprisa y los cuatro estaban agotados por suerte ahora les tocaba almorzar. Llegaron al comedor y allí les esperaban los cinco para almorzar. Al igual que en Hogwarts la comida apareció de la nada y automáticamente los cuatro empezaron a comer lo máximo que podían era como si no hubiesen comido en varios días.

Después de almorzara se fueron de vuelta con Godric para seguir con la clase intentaban hacer que les saliera bien. A veces sus manos brillaban un poco y como se emocionaban perdían la concentración e inmediatamente la luz se iba. Solo al final de la clase consiguieron hacer correctamente el hechizo pero acababan muy cansados y agotados. Godric les explicó:

―"_Lo que pasa es que al ser la primera vez que liberáis vuestro núcleo mágico con un fin determinado, entonces habéis liberado demasiado o muy poco, esto tiene arreglo tenéis que practicar mucho para acostumbraros a liberar el poder necesario. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de vuestra próxima clase?"_

―"_Si yo tengo una. ¿Dónde se encuentra el núcleo mágico se cualquier persona?" _Preguntó Hermione.

―"_Ahh. Pues se encuentra en todas partes y en ninguna parte."_

―"_Pero eso es ridículo, la misma frase se contradice a si misma"_

―"_Eso es la complejidad que tiene los seres vivos. Hay personas que dicen poder sacar el núcleo mágico a una persona pero no pueden, pues eso está penalizado por ley mágica. Bueno si no tenéis más que decir tenéis que iros a vuestra siguiente clase." _

Se fueron a su clase de magia antigua con Merlín. Al llegar a la clase se encontraron a los cinco allí esperándoles. Entraron y entonces Merlín les habló:

―" _Esta es vuestra primera clase de magia antigua. En esta clase vais a aprender como hacer que un hechizo sea más fuerte y también vais a aprender hechizos que por si solos no se enseñan por la complejidad de ellos. _

_Ahora como es lógico dos hechizos son mucho más efectivos que uno, no. Pues lo primero que vais a aprender es un tipo de magia pasiva que se denomina 'multiplicar'. Esto hace que dos o más hechizos iguales que hallan sido lanzados formen uno solo que tenga la misma fuerza multiplicada de los hechizos que han sido lanzados, pero para hacer esto tiene una dificultad enorme. Os lo vamos a mostrar, quiero que todos nos mandíes el hechizo voltius a la vez nosotros nos protegeremos con el protego."_

Antes de hacer nada Harry habló:

―"_Lo siento señor no puedo hacerlo un simple protego no podrá parar cinco voltius no podría para si quiera uno, es un hechizo demasiado poderoso."_

―"_Lo sabemos Harry por eso es necesario que lo hagáis, y debo recordarte que nosotros estamos muertos el hechizo no nos va a matar."_

Al decir estas palabras se quedaron más tranquilos pero todavía por la cabeza de Harry no paraban de venir preguntas. ¿Cómo se van a proteger con protego? Es imposible ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar pues unos segundos después se estaban colocando en posición de ataque. Mientras los otros solo estaban de pie esperando, sin pensárselo más veces los cinco chicos atacaron a la vez.

Al pronunciar el hechizo los cinco profesores dieron un paso atrás, uno adelante, una a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, dieron una vuelta completa luego alzaron la mano derecha hicieron un circulo con ella en sentido de las agujas del reloj y dijeron:

―"_Protego"_

Parecía una coreografía repasada minuciosamente pues cada uno había echo los mismo que los demás hasta el ultimo detalle.

Al alzarse el escudo inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que era diferente, debido a que el escudo era mucho más grande de lo normal y no paraba fluctuar entre colores, cada segundo era un color diferente. Al segundo que el hechizo tocó el escudo este se desvaneció.

―"_Como veis esta técnica es muy útil y se puede aplicar a todos los hechizos, incluso a las maldiciones imperdonables. Este escudo una vez conjurado por X números de personas al igual que un protego normal no necesita que nadie lo controle. Dependiendo de la cantidad de personas que conjuren el escudo mayor fuerza de hechizos. Seguramente tendréis curiosidad de saberlo así que Godric os lo mostrará"_

Al decir esto Godric les indicó que se apartaran, el alzó su mano y dijo las palabras que Harry menos quería escuchar. "_Aavada Kedavra"_

El haz de luz de dirigió sin parar hasta chocar con el escudo que habían conjurado, el hechizo intentó quebrantar el escudo pero no pudo y reboto. Godric desapareció y el hechizo hizo explotar la pared que había detrás.

―"_Así fue Harry, nosotros evitamos tu muerte nosotros creamos un escudo alrededor de ti y tu madre y así haciendo que vosotros no murierais._

Después de ese momento Harry no recordó lo que pasó pues algo le había pasado se había colapsado.

Harry se había colapsado y ahora estaba en un lugar que para el le resultaba muy familiar y había sido su hogar durante los cinco años anteriores. Estaba en Hogwarts pero no era como el lo recordaba estaba derrumbado había signos de que había habido una sanguinaria batalla, centenares de cuerpos estaban desparramados por los suelos de Hogwarts. Se acercó al que tenia más próximo pero al instante se arrepintió de lo que había hacho pues se trataba de su amigo Neville. Estaba muerto echó un vistazo y vio a todos sus amigos muertos: Sean, Dean, Lavender, Padma, Colin, Denis… Salió a los jardines y entonces le vio. El culpable de todas esas muertes Voldemort. Se encontraba ante el cuerpo moribundo de Dumbledore y decía con su fría voz

―"_Recuerda este día Dumbledore 1 de Enero 1997 cuando yo me he convertido en el amo del mundo. Y también el día que Harry Potter os desertó._

**N/A:**_ Hola muchas gracias por esperar siento mucho haber tardado tanto espero actualizar pronto. Dejen reviews POOOOOOOOOOOOOOR FAVOR. _


End file.
